


The Fight

by FandomKrazy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKrazy/pseuds/FandomKrazy
Summary: A one shot that i had originally posted on Wattpad under a different ship but i decided to change a few things and make it Larry





	The Fight

"What the fuck was that back there?" Louis growls through his teeth as he pushes Harry up against their living room wall.  
"What was what? All I did was talk to him" Harry says as he pushes Louis back and walks towards the front door.  
"Bullshit Harry, I saw you take him to the dance floor and grind on him! Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" Louis screams and follows him   
"You don't OWN me Louis I'm not some thing that you bought at the fucking mall! I’m a human being who has needs okay!" Harry turns around and yells at Louis  
"So I don't fulfill your needs is that what your saying?" Louis says defeated  
"No" Harry sighs "That's not what I meant" Harry says stepping closer to Louis  
"Whatever just go back to him, I mean you clearly have needs that obviously I can’t help with" Louis says and turns around and goes into their room and shutting the door.  
Harry sighs and runs his hands through his hair. 

Louis lays down on their bed and looks up at the ceiling, 'I know he didn't mean to say it but they say people who are drunk always say what’s really on their mind.. am I not enough for him?' Louis thinks to himself 'I should go back out there and talk to him' Louis sits up when there is a knock at their Bedroom door, Louis lays back down and turns his back to the door, when the door opens Louis closes his eyes and hold his breath hoping that if it looked like he was sleeping Harry would leave the room, but he couldn't be anymore wrong. He heard the door close and the bed dip down behind him. He feels strong arms wrap around his waist and himself being pulled into the warmth of someone's chest. He feels a pair of lips touching his neck and he instantly inhales sharply. 

"It's okay" Harry breathed into his ear. "It's just me" 

Louis tenses up and tries to move out of the grip of the strong man behind him but to no avail.   
"Harry let me go" he says forcefully "please" 

Harry only tightens up his grip, "no I'm not letting you go." 

Louis eventually gives up and relaxes in the tight grip. 

"I'm sorry" Harry says, "you know I didn't mean to say those things, you know that. I didn't mean to grind on him." 

Louis's body shifts uncomfortably "bullshit" he mutters quietly.

"What?" Harry asks letting the grip on Louis go softly so he can shift more towards him so he can hear. 

Louis takes this opportunity to jump out of bed. 

"I said bullshit Harry. That's a load of fucking bullshit, you knew what you were doing, you knew damn well. You said it yourself 'you have needs' that guy can so fulfill them! Because obviously I cant!" Louis screams and grabs a décor pillow and throws it at Harry as hard as he possibly can. All this bottled up anger is finally coming out. "I have kept my mouth closed for long enough! You have done nothing but use me at any time you can. WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU AND I MADE LOVE? HUH Harry? WHEN? Because from what I remember last time we had sex you were the only one enjoying it. I DIDN'T EVEN CUM. DID YOU REALIZE THAT?! NO! BECAUSE YOU ARE TO FUCKING ABSORBED WITH YOURSELF AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF." Louis screams panting from the lack of oxygen he is getting. His face is red, beads of sweat line his brow waiting to fall down his face, tears fill his eyes, that are red and puffy. "Do you even know how to even make love anymore? Or do you only know how to fuck? Because if you do, you are obviously demonstrating it on someone who isn't me. Do you know how I feel? I feel so alone, betrayed." Louis says as his voice softens from earlier, his voice is now raspy from screaming. "I need to sit down" He says looking around, he goes to their window seat and sits down bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his knees.

"Louis" Harry starts. "I had no clue you felt that way" he says and Louis looks up at him with an angered look on his face that says it all. "I have been distant lately, I admit, but I didn't mean to hurt you in any shape, way or form, you mean the world to me, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I love you I really do, I don't know what I would do without you. You have been with me since day one and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with than you"

"THEN TREAT ME LIKE YOU GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS Harry! Pay attention to me!" Louis cuts in. 

Harry hangs his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry" Harry says. "I truly am" 

Louis stand up and wipes his face. "I am going to get a shower, I expect you to grab your things and sleep somewhere else tonight, I've had enough of you for one night." Louis says reaching into the linen closet and grabs out a towel and heads to the bathroom. He shuts and locks the bathroom door and starts the shower he undresses himself once the shower is at the temperature he wants it at, opens the door and steps in and lets the water run down his body, releasing all the tension and built up anger, he grabs the shower gel off of the shower caddy and lathers his body and hair, rinsing his body of the excess suds he sighs and turns so he faces the shower and let the water run over his face, he runs his hands down his face in distress and he thinks about what just happened.

Once he is done in the shower he steps out and grabs the towel wrapping it around his small frame. He wipes the fog from the mirror with his hand so he is able to see somewhat of a reflection of himself. 

He has gotten skinny, too skinny in fact, you are able to see every rib vividly, he sighs and opens the bathroom door walking out to their.. well his bedroom. He goes to the dresser and grabs a pair of black boxers and slips them on. He dries his hair, before he slips under the messed up sheets in the bed and lets sleep overcome his body and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please leave kudos and comment, i am working on a part two but im not sure if i should post it or not.


End file.
